fftarenafandomcom-20200214-history
List of formulas
This is the list of formulas in FFT Arena, and what they are used by. Up to date with Arena 142a 2017-10-31 (INCOMPLETE) 01 <16 lines> Dmg_(Weapon) PE * Most weapons, Dual Cutters/Hunting Bow procs * Tsumazuku, Kagesougi, Hawk's Eye, Southern Cross, Shock, Frog Attack 02 <16 lines> Dmg_(Weapon) PE Casts ability: the % can be manually set for each weapon or ability. * Some weapons 03 Dmg_(WP * WP) NS NE N-ele * Most physical guns 04 Dmg_Faith(WP * Y) NE Y = Power of spell cast * Flare Gun 05 DmgMP_(Weapon) PE * Mage Masher, Valiant, Ethereal Spear 06 AbsorbHP_(Weapon) NS PE N-ele * Blood Sword, Blood Diary 07 Heal_(Weapon) NS NE N-ele * Murasame, Healing Staff, Healing Gun 08 Dmg_F(MA * Y) ME * Dia, Holy, Fire, Fire 2, Bolt, Bolt 2, Ice, Ice 2, Water, Water 2, Flare * Shiva, Ramuh, Ifrit, Titan, Bahamut, Odin, Leviathan, Salamander, Silf, Cyclops, Zodiac * Convection, Bio, Bio 2, Bio 3, Tornado, Quake 09 Dmg_(Y)% Hit_F(MA+X)% ME * Demi, Demi 2, Lich 0A Hit_F(MA + X)% ME * Poison, Frog, Slow, Slow 2, Stop, Don't Move, Douse, Pray Faith, Doubt Faith * Zombie, Blind Rage, Beguile, Dispel Magic, Paralyze, Sleep, Petrify 0B Hit_F(MA + X)% NE * Regen, Sleep (SlumberStaff), Esuna, Haste, Haste 2, Return, Mbarrier 0C Heal_F(MA * Y) NS NE * Cure, Cure 2, Cure 3, Cure 4, Moogle 0D Heal_(Y)% Hit_F(MA+X)% NE * Raise, Raise 2, Fairy 0E Dmg_(Y)% Hit_F(MA+X)% ME * Death, Sinkhole, Execute 0F AbsorbMP_(Y)% Hit_F(MA+X)% ME * Spell Absorb 10 AbsorbHP_(Y)% Hit_F(MA+X)% ME * Life Drain 11 Dmg_(Y) NS PE N-ele * Comet, Meteorain, (Counter Comet) 14 DmgMP_Fa(MA*Y) ME? * Melt 15 Set_CT00 Hit_F(MA+X)% ME * Galaxy Stop (Null Pointer) 17 Dmg_(CasMaxHP - CasCurHP) Hit_F(MA + X)% ME * Balance 18 Hit_(MA+X)% +Stat The stat is set into the Y, the amount into Inflict status (0x80+amount) * Focus, Battle Orders, Pathos Speech, Accumulate 19 Dmg_UnBr(MA*Y) ME * Nether Fire, Nether Bolt, Nether Ice, Nether Water, Dark Holy 1F Dmg_((145-CasFa)*(145-TarFa)*(PA*Y) ME * Raiton, Meiton, Fuuton, Suiton 22 Hit_(100%) NE * Kiyomori, Masamune 23 Heal_(MA*Y) NE * Murasame 24 Dmg_((PA+Y)/2*MA) ME * GEOMANCY 25 IF Equipped:Break Hit_(PA+WP+X)% PE ELSE Miss * Head Break, Armor Break, Shield Break Note: Shield Break will still do damage if no shield is present. The other two have a hack where they will continue attempting to break. (This may not be a necessary hack anymore.) 26 IF Equipped:Steal Hit_(SP+X)% PE ELSE Miss * Steal Weapon, Steal Accessory 29 IF OppositeSex: Hit_(MA+X)% NE ELSE Miss * Steal Heart 2A IFNOTSLEEP Hit_(MA+X)% NE ELSE Miss * Blackmail, Warn, Stall, Preach, Solution, Death Sentence, Refute, Insult, Mimic Daravon 2C DmgMP_(X)% Hit_(PA+Y)% PE * Magic Ruin 2D Dmg_(XA * (WP+Y)) PE XA is set with the X variable in FFTPatcher. The values you can input are: 1: PA 2: MA 4: SP 8: Divide by 2 These can be added with each other for custom values. Possible values: 1 = PA 2 = MA 3 = PA+MA 4 = SP 5 = PA+SP 6 = MA+SP 7 = PA+MA+SP 9 = PA/2 10 = MA/2 11 = (PA+MA)/2 12 = SP/2 13 = (PA+SP)/2 14 = (MA+SP)/2 15 = (PA+MA+SP)/2 Any other values would probably break the game. * Houkouton, Spellbreaker 2E IF Equipped:Break Dmg_(PA*WP) PE * Shellbust Stab (HeavySpear) 2F AbsorbMP_(PA * WP) PE * Hallowed Strike 30 AbsorbHP_(PA * WP) PE * Divine Strike 31 Dmg_(PA*Y) PE * Spin Fist, Repeating Fist, Wave Fist, Earth Slash, Shuriken, Chi Blast, Amplified Bio, Amplified Bolt, Amplified Ice, Amplified Ultima, Amplified Water 32 Dmg_(2...X+1)*(PA+Y) PE * Cover Fire 33 Hit_(PA+X)% NE * Stigma Magic, Throw Grime, Throw Sand, Speed Ruin, Amplified Dispel, Miasma 34 Heal_(PA*Y) HealMP_(PA*Y/2) NE * Chakra, Amplified Cure 35 Heal_(Y)% Hit_(PA+X)% NE The status must be successful for any healing to take place. * Revive, Wish, Lay on Hands, Nurse, Amplified Raise 38 Hit_(100%) Status, NE * Reraise, Protect, Shell, Wall, Heal, Yell, Cheer Up, Heretic, Quickening, Iron Will, Misogi 3C Heal_(CasMaxHP*2/5) DmgCaster_(CasMaxHP*1/5) NE Bug - if a dead (ally?) is in the AoE, the self-damage will not occur. * Transfusion 3F Hit_(SP+X)% NE * Cobra Strike, Leg Aim, Arm Aim 40 IF Undead: Hit_(SP+X)% NE ELSE Miss * Seal Evil 43 Dmg_(CasMaxHP-CasCurHP) NE * Blade Beam (BizenBoat) 44 Dmg_(CasMaxMP) NE * Atma (AtmaWeapon) 45 Dmg_(TarMaxHP-TarCurHP) NE * Climhazzard (Platina Dagger) 48 Heal_Max(Z*10...X%) The X% is currently hardcoded on Hi-Potion at 40%. * X-Potion, Hi-Potion 49 HealMP_(Z*10) * Ether 4B Heal (Rdm(1...9)) Status NE * Phoenix Down 4E Dmg_(MA*Y) ME * Kotetsu, Bizen Boat, Kikuichimoji, Chirijiraden, Ultima 50 Hit_(MA+X)% PE * Secret Fist 53 Dmg_(Y)% Hit_(MA+X)% Status ME * Decapitate (Muramasa), Hurricane (Windslash Bow) 54 HealMP_(MA*Y) NE * Carbunkle 57 Dmg_(2...X+1)*(SP+Y) PE * Gil Toss 5E Dmg_(PA*Y) ME * Asura, Heaven's Cloud, Muramasa 5F Dmg_(PA*Y) PE * Bullrush, Throw Stone 63 Dmg_(SP*Y) PE * Sucker Punch 64 Dmg_(PA*WP) NE * JUMP Unused 12 Set_Quick Hit_Fa(MA+X)% 14 lines 13 (blank) 2 lines 16 DmgMP_(TarCurMP) Hit_Fa(MA+X)% 1A Hit_F(MA+Y)% -PA/MA/SP (X) Mag-evade 1B DmgMP_(MA+Y)% Hit_Faith(X)% Mag-evade 1C Hit_(X)% No-evade 1D Hit_(X)% No-evade 1E Dmg_(PA*Y) #Hit(Random(1...X)) Mag-evade 20 Dmg_(MA*Y) No-evade 21 DmgMP_(MA*Y) No-evade 27 28 36 +PA (Y) Retired after the universal stat formula. 37 Dmg_(still random?) * PA Phys-evade 100% knockback 39 +SP (Y) Retired after the universal stat formula. 3A +Brave (Y) Retired after the universal stat formula. 3B +Brave (X) +PA, MA and SP (Y) Stupid, nop 3D Hit (MA+X)% Mag-evade Magic DEF UP affects accuracy 3E Dmg_(CasMaxHP - CasCurHP) No-evade Just like 17 but doesn't accept evasion or anything... 41 Hit (MA+X)% No-evade Misses if target zodiac is the same. That calculation in itself takes up a bunch of lines... 42 Dmg (PA*Y) DmgCas (PA*Y/X) No-evade This was heavily edited, I'll have to investigate but was used by Bullrush before 140. 46 blank 47 Absorb HP (Y)% 100% Status No-evade 4A Heal (100)% HealMP (100)% 4C Heal (MA * Y) No-evade 4D AbsorbHP (Y)% Hit (MA+X)% Phys-evade 4F Dmg_(CasMaxHP - CasCurHP) Hit (MA+X)% Phys-evade 51 Hit (MA+X)% No-evade 52 Dmg_(CasMaxHP - CasCurHP) 100% Add Status Caster in AoE: DmgSelf_(CasCurHP) 55 –PA_(Y) Hit_(MA+X)% Redundant because of the universal stat formula. Planned to be the new Cover Fire formula 56 –MA_(Y) Hit_(MA+X)% Redundant because of the universal stat formula. Planned to be the new Gil Toss formula 58 IF Generic: Set Marlboro Hit (MA+X)% No-evade 57 lines 60 Dmg (PA*Y) #Hit (1+X)